Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a Multi Artcam System.
The present invention further relates to the field of image processing and to user interface mechanisms for performing image processing.
Recently, in Australia Provisional Patent Specification entitled xe2x80x9cImage Processing Method and Apparatus (Art01)xe2x80x9d filed concurrently by the present applicant, a system has been proposed known colloquially as xe2x80x9cArtcamxe2x80x9d which is a digital camera having an integral printer for printing out sensed images in addition to manipulations of the sensed image which are manipulated as a result of the insertion of a xe2x80x9cArtcardxe2x80x9d having manipulation instructions thereon into the camera.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a multi effect system to provide enhanced image effects.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention as provided a method of creating a manipulated image comprising interconnecting a series of camera manipulation units, each of said camera manipulation unit applying an image manipulation to an inputted image so as to produce a manipulated output image, an initial one of said camera manipulation units sensing an image from an environment and at least a final one of said camera manipulation units producing a permanent output image.